


A girl, her dog, and french toast

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, French Toast, Modern AU, abraxos the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: No matter how many times Manon witnessed the bond between two, it still made her heart flip. Before Dorian came into the picture, it was her and Abraxos. To see her daughter connect with him the way she did, never failed to warm her heart. Even on her most trying days. Dorian slipped his hand into hers, squeezing it as he turned to face Manon.
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Kudos: 22





	A girl, her dog, and french toast

It was seven am on a Saturday. Manon wanted nothing more than to lay in bed for just a little longer. Her five-year-old, Stella, seemed to have other plans requesting french toast, berries, and bacon for breakfast. At first, she was preparing to tell her no. Exactly like Dorian, Stella knew how to make her mother cave. Climbing on top of her in bed, pursing that tiny mouth full of sass and sweetness out. Round eyes, like two small sapphires, glimmered with wetness, The five-year-olds brows slightly arched. Manon hated that this was all it took for her to cave and give in to her daughter’s desires. Especially when she adds in, “Daddy loves french toast too, and don’t you love us.”

When she agreed, the little girl shrieked with excitement running out of the room.

Throwing up her moonlight hair into a sleep riddled mess of a bun, she didn’t care nor would her husband who’s seen her in every ridiculous state imaginable. Quietly, Manon slipped out of her bed, careful not to wake Dorian who was still sound asleep. 

Stella busied herself on the couch, tablet in her hands, lounging on their white and grey fur-coated pitbull Abraxos as she hummed to herself. The girl laid about as if she personally owned the couch. Manon chuckled under her breath at the image. Not only did Stella look like her father, but she also acted like him too. Perhaps that’s one of the many reasons she could get her mother to cave so damn quickly.

Manon got to work in the kitchen. Pulling out the assortment of berries, bacon, and everything she needed for the French toast. Including the powdered sugar for her sweet tooth husband. “One could never have enough sugar.” He always quipped. As a dentist, she debunked this. Daily. It never stopped his childlike sweet tooth. Before she started on anything, she pulled down two coffee mugs, both ivory and etched in black font. One saying Queen of my heart, the other much of the same only King replaced it. She recalled roughly a month ago when they went to a tacky gift shop at Adarlan Amusement park. Dorian insisted they needed them. Citing Stella couldn’t be a true princess without royal parents, and besides Manon was his queen, he pulled his charming smile and then they owned cheesy couple mugs. 

Soon after the Kitchen came alive with the sound of sizzling bacon and the scent of freshly brewed coffee. If the heavy footsteps of Dorian didn’t give him away. The shriek of daddy! And an equally enthusiastic reply of Good Morning Princess did. She could feel Dorian’s gaze upon her as she busied herself flipping the brioche bread in the pan. It took but a few moments for him to cross the threshold to her. Dorian encircled his arms over around her waist, towering over her as he rested his head on top of Manon’s. Manon leaned into his touch moving to the bacon flipping that over. His mouth moved to her throat, rumbling out a good morning.

“Did you sleep okay?” She asked as he nuzzles into the nape of her neck

“Like a baby. French toast Mmm my favorite,” his hands squeezing her hips, swaying with her movements.

“Thank Stel for that one. She asked. I’m almost done.”

He laughed into her silvery strands, “She pulled the look huh?” Manon’s little snort then silence gave him the answer, “Let’s eat on the deck. I’ll take them outside so you can finish up.”

Manon turned to face him, the exact expression on his face Stella had earlier. Minus the threat of tears. She sighed, “A foot rub after though. And you’re cleaning up. The dishes and Stella.”

Dorian settled his mouth over hers, planting a fleeting kiss, “Deal.”

He left the kitchen calling out to their daughter who was more than excited about eating outside. It took Manon roughly twenty minutes before breakfast was ready. Three plates set with french toast, bacon, and berries. Dorian’s double the powdered sugar, Stella’s all cut up on a lilac divider plate, and Manon’s with a dust of sugar, an extra helping of bacon. Her feet padded along the hardwood floor to the sliding glass door. Watching as Stella in her star patterned Jammies ran back and forth chasing Abraxos all over the yard. Gripping the handle she pulled open the door. Dorian turning to met her gaze.

“What is she doing?” Manon questioned as their daughter kept shouting at Abraxos to stay still. 

“She said they needed relax time. Whatever that means. Abraxos doesn’t seem to care.”

“Oh I know,” Manon stepped down the stairs, bare feet touching the soft blades of grass. Dorian followed suit as she whistled at the pit. Abraxos came charging at them panting, pink tongue hanging about, “Sit you mongrel.”

Abraxos obeyed plummeting into the grass. Stella’s cheeks were tinted pink, small harsh ragged breaths emitting from her, as she came to a stop. Her onyx hair hanging out of her ponytail. 

“Finally. Thank you, mommy,” She collapsed next to Abraxos, wrapping her tiny arms around his massive body. Burying her face into his coat. They watched on as the girl’s fingers ran through the sleek coat glistening against the sunlight. 

No matter how many times Manon witnessed the bond between two, it still made her heart flip. Before Dorian came into the picture, it was her and Abraxos. To see her daughter connect with him the way she did, never failed to warm her heart. Even on her most trying days. Dorian slipped his hand into hers, squeezing it as he turned to face Manon. 

“Let’s set up breakfast while they have relax time.”

Manon nodded as they turned to the house.


End file.
